


Sherlollipops - Give Me Daughters

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [87]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parent!lock, Parentlock, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chat-fic with puns, seven Sherlolly daughters, Disney references, a befuddled John Watson and, oh yes, did I mention puns?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Give Me Daughters

**John** _(peering into the nursery window at St. Barts):_ Another girl, eh?

 **Sherlock** _(beaming proudly):_ Yup. _(pops the P obnoxiously)_

 **John** _(with a roll of the eyes but grinning just as hard):_ Gonna give this one a name beginning with A, too?”

 **Sherlock** _(scoffing):_ Of course, we’ve done six so far, why stop now?

 **John** _(muttering a bit in disbelief):_ Why indeed? _(glancing over at Sherlock)_ So what have you and Molly got picked out this time? Annabelle? Anastasia? _(chuckling)_ Astra, for your favorite hobby, stargazing?

 **Sherlock** _(giving him a puzzled frown):_ Don’t be absurd, John. Her name will be Ariel, of course.

 **John** _(giving him an equally puzzled frown):_ Why ‘of course’? _(Understanding dawns)_ Oh, yeah, right, cos Molly loves Disney movies, you’re finally caving in and letting her name one of the girls after a Disney princess?

 **Sherlock** _(chuckling):_ Really, John? I’m certain Mary and Charlie know, hasn’t anyone clued you in?

 **John** _(warningly):_ Sherlock…

 **Sherlock** _(singing in a really awful falsetto):_ Oh, we are the dau-aughters of Tri-ton!

 **John** _(blank expression):_ Um, is that one of the songs? From the movie? _(does a double take)_ Wait, you mean you honestly named all of your daughters after characters from The Little Mermaid?? _(stops boggling long enough to snicker)_ What if you’d had a boy, would you have named him Eric, then? _(snickers harder)_ Or Flounder?

 **Sherlock** _(waves hand dismissively):_ Statistically unlikely. ( _gazes adoringly at his newest daughter)_ Besides, if it had been a boy we would have just named him Aaron Lewis.

 **John** _(puzzled again, mentally running through characters from the movie):_ Who’s that, then? One of the animators or something?

 **Sherlock** _(smug as smug can be):_ So we could shorten his name to Aaron L., of course

 **Mary** _(down the hall in the room with Molly, both women cocking their heads at the sound of laughter, curses and running feet):_ What on Earth - ??

 **Molly** _(grinning tiredly):_ I’m betting my darling husband finally dropped that ‘Aaron L.’ pun on John. He’s been dying to do it ever since we found out for sure that Ariel was going to be a girl!


End file.
